


10 days of OTP challenge

by KaiserNero3005



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 10 Days of OTP Challenge, Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jou and Seto being unhelpfully in love with each other, M/M, Romance, Translation, Very short lenght duh, Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, ugh i love these dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNero3005/pseuds/KaiserNero3005
Summary: So this is basically a challenge I saw on facebook and I said: Why not?!





	1. Day 1: Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in spanish and I decided to translate it to english too. Since english is not my native language, I apologize if this has any grammar errors :P 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

Definitely, Kaiba was not clingy. He conveyed love in his own way, but even so Jounouchi did not care. As long as he still loved him, there was nothing to worry about. However, the young CEO was reflecting on that. He was afraid that Jounouchi would begin to despise him for not showing his love through actions. It should be said that he was also very embarrassed, not to say disgust, to be as sweet as other couples who usually see on the street.

"I'd better hurry, I don't have time for nonsense."  He thought and buckled his pants belt.

"Seto! Jounouchi-kun is here!" Mokuba exclaimed from the floor below.

"I'm coming!"

When he finished dressing and preening a bit, he headed for the stairs. In truth, his heart accelerated somewhat when he saw Jounouchi in the doorway, but he knew how to hide it.

"Okay, mutt, let's go before the show ends." He said approaching him.

"What did you just ca-"

Jounouchi fell silent as Kaiba grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with his.

Even Mokuba noticed the blush that seized half of his face.

"Mokuba, I leave you in charge of this. Anything you do is your responsibility." The CEO warned before retiring.

The kid nodded and said goodbye to both.

Once on the sidewalk, Kaiba still did not let go of her boyfriend's hand. Jounouchi was surprised, but at the same time it made him very happy.

"T-This is very weird ... I mean, you don't usually do these things in public ... " The blond said a little nervous.

Kaiba delighted in how vulnerable he was, so she laughed lightly and looked at him.

"I have to admit that I'm no longer afraid of being seen with you, Katsuya." Seto raised his hand and sowed a kiss on the other's, restoring Jounouchi's nerves. "I don't care of what others think. They all are stupid." 

"I-I ... Kaiba ..." Jounouchi smiled at him with a remarkable blush. No doubt he was touched by that action.

"But don't get too excited, puppy, I won't go forward than this. At least in public." Kaiba hesitated and the blond moved closer to him.

"You're such an idiot."

And so, they both refused to let go of each other's hands on what was left of the way.  

♡


	2. Day 2: Hugs or cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy these days.. I kinda broke the challenge lol but nah it doesn't matter, since it wasn't planned to upload it here. Once again, excuse any grammar errors ): I'm doing my best to improve my english !!

Winter was the best station for Kaiba. The weather somehow brings him calm, also he doesn't suffocate with the heat as in summer-and so, he could cuddle with Jounouchi. He was quite a homeboy, not a very outgoing one. It was night, and Kaiba finally ended his workday. When he reached the mansion, he guessed that Jounouchi would be resting in bed. And indeed, it was.  

"This mutt ..."  Kaiba tried not to make a lot of noise while changing his clothes, because Jounouchi makes a fuss every time he is interrupted, and so does the CEO. He turned off all the lights in the house and went to bed. But as soon as he did, Jounouchi instinctively turned and snuggled into his chest. "So you were pretending, huh?" Kaiba hesitated, embracing him in his arms."I know you need me to sleep."

"...Maybe."

Jounouchi muttered and returned the hug. Kaiba delighted covered them more with the blanket so they entangled their legs with each other's.

"Rest, Jou. Tomorrow a surprise is waiting for you." The CEO announced after closing his eyes. The blonde moved quickly to look at him vivaciously.

"What!? Seriously!? Ah, man, now I want to know what it is!"

"You will see." He pulled gently on his arm to lie down again on his chest. "Now sleep."

"Hmp! It's okay. Good night, Seto." He said, and then he was carried away by the fragrance that the other's neck emanated. Between disguised caresses and cuddles that Jounouchi gave being asleep, he fell into the arms of Morpheus. Actually, it was Kaiba's favorite way to get to sleep.

♡


	3. Day 3: Playing games or watching movies

"Ugh! That's not fair, Kaiba!" Jounouchi complained pounding the machine. "Why did you have to design such a difficult game?"

The CEO laughed to himself as he crossed his arms. "You are only at the easy level. I didn't think you were THAT bad at playing videogames..." Kaiba mocked.

Jounouchi looked at him tiredly and got his sight back at the screen. He introduced another tab to start another game. This time he concentrated on showing the CEO the result of being an hour trying to advance in the game. He licked his lips and began to move his hands like a maniac, surprising Kaiba. At the minimum slip, Jounouchi got out of the rhythm and Kaiba immediately put his hand on his, which handled the joystick. That action made Jounouchi shiver, he had never felt Kaiba's body so close before. The other's trunk leaned on his back, so his breath brushed against his ear... He wouldn't deny that he liked it in a certain way.

_**Mission exceeded. Ranking: 23571 points.** _

The blonde smiled broadly and turned to see Kaiba, who was still invading his personal space. The CEO took advantage to bring his face closer to Jounouchi's, thus intimidating him.

"You are welcome." Kaiba said next to a small superb smile. He grabbed his hand and placed a chip in his palm. "Keep trying, but I'm sure you won't beat me mutt."

He walked away to the other area of the arcade, just to see how the others were doing.

"Ha! you'll see, you rich brat!" Jounouchi exclaimed impetuously.

That made Kaiba giggle. In fact, they couldn't live without teasing each other.

 

♡


	4. Day 4: On a date

It was their first date after establishing a relationship. Jounouchi's nerves were raw, he still couldn't believe that he was dating Kaiba, the guy he had been attracted to for a couple of years. And the same for the young CEO, he never thought he would end up with Jounouchi. Moreover, nobody expected it, because those two spent most of the time arguing.

Who would tell that behind those fights was something else hiding?

Neither of them had dated anyone before, so they had no idea what to do. Jounouchi walked with Kaiba through the center of Domino in total silence, thinking where they could go. He took his eyes off the floor and found the facade of the BurgerWorld on his right.

"Hey, Kaiba, I'm a little hungry. Are we going to eat?" Suggested pointing to the restaurant.

"There? Ha, you're rightly mediocre." Kaiba laughed, to which the blonde rolled his eyes and looked at him annoyed. "Don't look at me like that, Katsuya. Let's go."

Jounouchi changed to an expression of joy and clung to Kaiba as they made their way to the place.

Once inside, despite being a rush hour, they were lucky enough to catch a free table. Kaiba detested with all his being those places, and even more for how full they used to be. But if it was to satisfy Jounouchi, he would risk it, he even offered to go ask for food.

While Jounouchi waited, he mentally reviewed what he had done with him that morning. He smiled thinking about the kindness with which Kaiba had treated him, leaving aside the teasing he let loose. Even so, that made him overflow with happiness. He always knew that Kaiba had a tender side.

Kaiba approached the table with the tray and sat down in front of Jounouchi.

"Here. One for you and one for me." Said apathetic - nothing out of the ordinary - placing the food on the table. He looked confused at Jounouchi. "What's with that smile?" 

His now boyfriend laughed lightly at his question.

"It's nothing. I just... love you." He shyly answered. He still felt a bit weird to tell him stuff like that. 

The young CEO was paralyzed for a thousandth of a second and looked away.

"Ah! don't tell me you're nervous!" Jounouchi said, moving side to side trying to see Kaiba's face.

"No I'm not, you stupid!" He replied, exposing his faint blush.

_Click_

Jounouchi smiled widely as soon as he captured that with his phone camera. 

"Katsuya! You better delete that quickly!" The young CEO demanded.

"I will ... If ya give me a kiss." Jounouchi winked playfully.

"Mhm, later... Let's eat already." He said grabbing his hamburger. The blonde chuckled and followed him. 

Maybe it was not an entirely romantic date, but Jounouchi could not ask for more. He had his perfect boy in front of his eyes, and that was enough for him.

♡


End file.
